


Aura Malfunction

by Fansabisu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, RWBY ENF, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansabisu/pseuds/Fansabisu
Summary: Having so many varied semblances is a good thing, right? Well sometimes a semblance can have effects on fragile wardrobes whether on the user or someone else. Blatant fanservice, enf, and maybe smut? Probably will be all one-shots with no connection.





	Aura Malfunction

**Goddess of fanservice and smut, please help me as I have no idea how to post on this site... Anyway, this is the first thing I have posted on this site, but it's not the first chapter of this story. I have the first chapter over on Fanfiction, and it will stay there because my file of it got corrupted... It's a one-shot chapter anyway, but if you want more of my writing, you can go over there and see it. Any following chapters will be here though. Sorry if the formatting got changed during posting. I am not used to this site at all, and me finding out how to do bold text was purely luck, so I may be missing a lot of italics... I've rambled enough. Just go on and enjoy your fanservice already!**

\-----

Weiss sighed boredly as she and Blake walked through the Emerald Forest. She was understandably bored, as this was a simple nature test where they were supposed to get notes about the surrounding environment. As much as she liked getting her work done, she had been in the Emerald Forest enough to have been able to finish the assignment without stepping foot into the forest. Now she had to wait for Blake to finish, which was taking longer than expected as Blake preferred to take her notes visually.

Visually meant pictures, and pictures meant a lot of time spent drawing.

“Relax, Weiss. We certainly won’t be the last to finish,” Blake said as she held up her thumb to compare proportions of everything in her view.

“At this point, I’d like to see some Grimm… Sorry, I just tend to get a little restless when watching my teammates take longer to work than I do. Makes me feel like I didn’t put in enough effort.” Weiss scanned her work again.

“You’re fine.” Blake watched Weiss jump up to a tree branch, blinking curiously and narrowing her eyes. “Hey, Weiss… You’re showing,” she commented as she pointed up at Weiss.

Weiss looked down at Blake curiously. “Excuse me?” She tracked where Blake was pointing, finding the faunus was pointing right up her skirt. “It’s fine. I wear shorts-“ She lifted the front of her skirt, blushing brightly when she didn’t see her shorts, only finding some black panties with rose designs on them and a childish red ribbon on the front. She jumped down immediately, holding her skirt down as she landed on the ground. “I guess I forgot…”

Blake put on a teasing smirk as she continued ahead. “Those are loose on you and not your taste. Borrowing from Ruby again?”

Weiss blushed even brighter than she was already as she followed Blake. “I haven’t been able to do laundry recently, and Ruby let me borrow hers…”

Blake suddenly stopped and grabbed her Gambol Shroud off her back. “Sounds like you got your wish for Grimm.”

Weiss didn’t see the Grimm yet, but she trusted Blake’s faunus hearing enough to know the Grimm were coming. She pulled Myrtenaster from her side as she prepared for battle. She didn’t get much time to think about it, as the second she heard a howl she already had a beowolf jumping at her. “Blake! Fire!” She called for Blake to finish off the creature after she had neutralized it.

Blake loaded red dust into her weapon. “Ready when you are!”

Weiss dodged around the creature’s claws before using her glyphs to cover the beowolf in ice.

As she did, another one got around behind her and went for an attack, but it also become a popsicle thanks to Weiss’s quick reaction time.

Weiss could already see a third coming out to attack her, but instead of moving, she waited for it to be close enough to the others before using a propulsion glyph to launch herself straight up. What she hadn’t noticed was that the edge of her skirt had been frozen to one of the beowolves, and since her dress was shoulderless, launching herself straight up made her effortlessly pop out of it. She noticed a split second too late what had happened, the wind against her bare skin making it sink in. “Blake! Don’t-!”

Blake had already fired, and her bullet set all of the Grimm and Weiss’s dress on fire, reducing them to ash in an instant.

Weiss blushed wildly as she saw her dress pretty much vanish. She was now in the middle of Emerald forest with next to no clothes on. Sure she had Ruby’s panties on, but she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. Her jacket was still on, but it didn’t close enough to cover her adorably small breasts. She landed and stumbled a bit on her heels, her small tits bouncing around wildly from the sudden landing. “B-Blake! Watch what you are shooting!” She snapped in embarrassment, crossing an arm over her chest.

Blake saw this and cleared her throat as she looked away. “We don’t have time to think about that… More Grimm are coming. We need to go.”

Weiss looked back at the ashes of her clothes. “But-“

“No buts! Just try to forget about it for now!” Blake grabbed Weiss’s wrist and started pulling her along.

“How can I forget about this!?” Weiss snapped angrily as she ran along behind Blake.

Blake got a reconfirmation of her being bisexual, because she couldn’t help but look back at the Schnee heiress’s exposed body. _Her chest is small, but damn she had a great ass…_ She suddenly pushed Weiss away. “We need to split up for now. Just in case.”

“Wait, you’re going to leave me like this!?” Weiss asked in panic. “This forest is full of people right now! Without you to scout, someone will see me!” She shuddered as she tried to pull her jacket and make it reach over the light pink peaks of her breasts.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll finish the assignment and meet you on the way back,” Blake told her before running off.

Weiss reached after her. “I really won’t be-!” She could feel the edge of her lip twitch in frustration as Blake left her. She felt like just curling up in a bush to hide herself, but she needed to start heading back as Blake had told her. So she did just that, shuddering each time the wind picked up against her exposed skin. Walking alone in the woods brought things to her attention, like how her hips swayed with each step she took and how even her tits could bounce, and the more she looked at herself, the more embarrassed she got. She eventually got the idea to put her jacket on backwards so it covered her chest instead of her back, and while it certainly wasn’t comfortable, at least it worked.

It was still a long trip back though, and that fact kept coming to Weiss’s mind.

She stopped to pull up her borrowed panties when they slipped down a bit. “This is the worst day of my life…” She jumped when she started to hear voices, returning her distracted mind to reality. _Wait…how long was I thinking to myself? Where are those coming from?_ She glanced around quickly, listening the best she could. She could feel her heart beat faster as she came to the realization that the voices were coming from all around her.

She had to choose between running and hiding, and considering she was probably surrounded by teams of students, she had to choose both. She ran off and ducked into the bushes, doing her best to hide. She watched as Jaune and Pyrrha walked out into the clearing she had previously been in, but she didn’t bother listening to their conversation. She just needed to pull back and go in case she was found. As she backed up though, she immediately found her jacket caught on the branches of her own hiding spot. _No no no!_ She grabbed Myrtenaster and tried to cut off the parts of her jacket that had been caught, but as she did, she accidentally bumped Mytenaster’s dust cylinder.

There was a flash of red, and in mere seconds, Weiss’s jacket and the bush were ash.

Jaune and Pyrrha of course heard and saw the flash fire go off, and both turned right to look at her.

Jaune could feel his face heat up as he saw Weiss left in only a pair of loose-fitting panties. “Weiss? Are you ok?” He was a boy after all, so his eyes immediately snapped to look at Weiss’s adorable, light pink nipples that crowned her small breasts. He knew he would never forget this sight, seemingly imprinting the view of Weiss’s body and flawless ivory skin into his mind.

“Of course I am not ok!” Weiss snapped as she quickly covered her breasts.

Pyrrha cleared her throat loudly to try to get Jaune’s attention away from Weiss. “These mistakes happen all the time, so I won’t ask about it.” She was lying about that, but she was doing it because she assumed Weiss wouldn’t want to explain.

“Wait, they do?” Jaune asked blankly. He now knew he had chosen the right profession, at least if he got to see more huntresses have wardrobe malfunctions.

Weiss grit her teeth when she saw Jaune was still staring at her. “You have no invitation of any sort to be staring!” She launched him away with a glyph.

Pyrrha winced when she heard Jaune hit a few trees on his flight path. “I think I have something to help you.” She dug through her ammo pack and pulled out a roll of electrical tape, holding it out to Weiss.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the tape, not knowing what the hell Pyrrha could be going for.

Pyrrha cleared her throat softly. “You know… Just to cover you up a bit more. It’s not much, but it’s what I have.”

Weiss let her mouth fall open as her mind caught up. She wanted to snap again, mainly because of the absurdity of this whole thing, but she really only had that option… She grumbled as she grabbed the tape, ripping off small pieces of the black tape and covered her nipples with them. “This is so dumb…” She put two strips over each nipple, having the tape strips placed to look like Xs over the light pink peaks. She then held the tape back to Pyrrha. “I look worse, don’t I?”

Pyrrha bit her lip a little, not knowing if being honest would be a good idea. She saw how well the black tape contrasted against Weiss’s skin, and she could only compare the lewd look to being right out of a fanservice anime. She held her hand up slowly. “Just…keep the tape. You need it more than I do.”

Weiss didn’t exactly have pockets anymore, just keeping the roll in her hand. “Thanks… I guess…”

“Well, good luck with your project. Jaune and I should get back to it!” Pyrrha then ran off, leaving Weiss alone again.

Weiss just continued on herself, going back in the direction of Beacon and hoping she would see Blake soon. She honestly didn’t want Ruby or Yang seeing her like this, Yang because she wouldn’t shut up about it and Ruby because she just thought things would be incredibly awkward between them. She then winced when she heard the growl of Beowolves and the screech of a Nevermore. “Just my luck…” She was in a really bad mood, so of course she was a Grimm magnet. She leaned back to avoid a swipe from a Beowolf that jumped out of a bush. She did have a bigger advantage now…her lack of clothing making her considerably more streamlined. She stabbed the Grimm through the head before cautiously walking to where she could see the Nevermore circling in the sky. She cast some ice over the rest of the Beowolves as they jumped at her, having had enough of having such nuisances in her way. She prepared a glyph so she could jump up and hit the Nevermore, stopping when she heard familiar bullets being fired. “R-Ruby…” She muttered, watching the bullets do little to no damage on the Nevermore. She could kill the Nevermore pretty easily with some dust as it was much smaller than the giant her team had taken down during initiation, but she knew Ruby was firing at it from somewhere. That meant if she did it, she would definitely be seen.

That made things harder for sure, and her only real choice as a huntress was that the Grimm had to die.

Weiss could feel her cheeks heat up again as she launched up. She had a job to do after all.

The Nevermore quickly turned its focus from wherever Ruby was, focusing right on Weiss. It then flapped its wings extra hard, unleashing a storm of pointed feathers.

Weiss spun and went through the space between two feathers. She was lucky she was without her combat skirt in this moment, because it definitely would have been caught. Instead, her borrowed panties were caught by the feather that was much closer to her skin. She only felt it for a moment, but she knew her panties had been torn right off of her, exposing her ass and pussy to the open air. She didn’t have too much time to think about it though, stabbing Myrtenaster into the Nevermore’s eye before unleashing an explosion of fire into it. She pretty much cooked the Nevermore on the inside before pulling her rapier out and turning to focus on landing. She swallowed loudly when she looked down, her eyes meeting Ruby’s.

Ruby had wide eyes as she looked at Weiss fall, immediately running off in the direction where she was guessing Weiss would end up.

_She saw me!!!_ Weiss screamed mentally, crossing her legs as she fell to try to hide her now-exposed slit. She landed and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground before quickly ripping off another piece of the tape Pyrrha had given her, quickly putting it over her adorably small pussy. She did so just in time for Ruby to break through some nearby bushes.

“Weiss! Are you ok?” Ruby asked quickly. She blushed just as bright as Weiss was, unable to resist seeing her partner in her most vulnerable state. She swept her gaze up Weiss’s body, starting at her slender legs and going up to the curve of her hips and her barely-covered womanhood before moving her gave up to Weiss’s barely covered nipples. _They really are small… She’s so cute!_

Weiss then beat Ruby’s blush as her own heated up, seeing exactly where Ruby was looking. “Stop staring, you dolt!” She ran at Ruby and punched her in the face.

Ruby fell over from the punch, laughing nervously. “S-sorry! How did this happen to you?”

“Bad luck, and Blake ditched me!” Weiss snapped at her.

Ruby was having trouble focusing, because her eyes ended right back on Weiss’s small breasts again. _They bounce so much even when they are so small…_

Weiss saw Ruby was staring again. “My eyes are up here, Ruby!!!”

“R-right! Sorry!” Ruby forced her gaze back up to Weiss’s blushing face. “Yang ditched me too, so I can help you get back! I’m sure you don’t want more people seeing you like this…”

“You’re absolutely right…” Weiss grumbled, crossing her arm over her breasts again.

“Then we should get going…” Ruby swallowed loudly as she stood up. “Problem though… I’m kind of here because I got lost…”

Weiss rolled her eyes, putting her tape in Ruby’s hand. “Here. You have pockets. I’ll lead the way.” She then went and grabbed Myrtenaster from where she left it. “Come on!” She then started walking, gesturing for Ruby to follow her.

Ruby hopped up to her feet and went after her. Her eyes found a new target, settling on Weiss’s perfect ass.

Weiss was only wearing tape over her nipples and pussy, which meant her ass was completely exposed, and Ruby drank in the view while she still could. Every sway of her hips just kept Ruby entertained, and it was just a sight no one could look away from, especially not the little, “innocent” lesbian Ruby.

Ruby had been so focused on Weiss’s ass, understandably so, that she didn’t notice how the sky had become noticeably cloudier.

Weiss squealed in embarrassment when it started to rain. “Why now!?” She was complaining because a little water was all it took to make her tape start to slip off. She kept pressing on the tape to try to keep it over her private bits, but it would keep slipping off. She couldn’t even apply more tape because it would be useless.

Ruby watched the whole time Weiss stopped to fight the tape, taking in the flashes she got of Weiss’s nipples and pussy. “W-Weiss… I don’t think tape will work anymore…”

“Yeah, it won’t,” Blake said as she landed next to them, having come from a nearby tree. “Told you I’d find you, Weiss.”

Weiss grit her teeth in frustration. “Took you long enough.”

“What can I say? Yang slowed me down,” Blake told her.

“Yang-?” Weiss yelped when the light of a camera flashed.

“Now that’s a sight!” Yang laughed, looking at the picture she had taken on her scroll.

Weiss immediately ran at her, trying to take the scroll from Yang’s hand. “Delete that! Now!”

Yang used her superior height to keep it out of Weiss’s reach. “Hmm~ I don’t think I will~!”

Weiss backed away after her failed attempts. “Ok, then…” She stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground.

Yang widened her eyes when she was suddenly surrounded in flames, her clothes being reduced to ashes in mere moments, the rain only putting out the fire once the flames had served their purpose. She blushed as her massive tits bounced freely. Her pussy was crowned with a neatly-trimmed bush of golden blonde hair above it. She was silent for a few moments as she processed what had just happened. “Cheap shot, Weiss. Cheap shot.”

“Now you know how it feels!” Weiss snapped at her.

Yang rolled her eyes. “At least if we’re both being embarrassed, I have a better body than yours to show off.”

“You mean these stupid mounds of fat!?” Weiss grabbed Yang’s nipples and pulled on them as if to accentuate her point.

Yang moans lewdly, her blush getting brighter. “B-better than those small hills you try to pass on as boobs!”

Blake pushed them away from each other. “Stop it, you two!” She was stopping them more for her own heart, really… She was definitely turned on by seeing two hot, naked girls fight, but she had to try to remain composed if they wouldn’t. “The simple solution is for all of us to take the trip back naked…” She was more thinking back to _Ninjas of Love_ knowledge, but she found it to be sound. “That way, we can pass it off as a team mistake, and Weiss won’t be as self-conscious if we’re all exposed.”

“That’s the stupidest idea I have ever heard.” Weiss crossed her arms over her breasts.

Ruby blinked as she pulled her dress up over her head, showing she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her developing breasts bounced from their sudden freedom, her nipples stiff and sticking out from the cold of the rain. “Really? It makes sense to me…” She then pulled down her stockings and panties.

Weiss widened her eyes when she got her first look at Ruby’s naked body. “Ruby! Stop! That’s inappropriate!”

Ruby whipped off all of her clothes except for her boots. “I-I’m doing it for you, Weiss! Really! As team leader, I need to do what I can to make my teammates confident!”

“Good. Now you three can head back like this. I’ll scout ahead,” Blake said, turning around to leave.

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Blake’s back. “Now hold on… You need to follow your own stupid idea if Ruby is.”

“W-well, I won’t be seen anyway. It really wouldn’t serve a point,” Blake claimed as she turned back to Weiss.

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem with it,” Weiss growled, swiping her rapier upward.

Blake blinked as the front of her clothes suddenly tore open, showing off the black, lace bra she wore under it. Her bra then snapped as well, letting her breasts free, her nipples turning stiff in the cold of the rain. “I-I can undress myself!” She quickly hid her breasts behind her arms.

“Then do it, Blakey! We all wanna see!” Yang claimed excitedly.

Blake swallowed loudly as she just tore off the top of her clothes and tossed them aside, leaving her with her shorts, stockings, and shoes as the only clothes she had on. She had panties on under her shorts, but her taste in underwear made her panties embarrassing to show. She slipped her thumbs into the sides of her shorts, sliding them down to show off her panties. She was wearing a black, lace thong with similar material to her bra. Her panties were completely transparent though, and her pussy showed whether or not she had the panties on. Her panties were held on by knots on the hips, knots she quickly undid so her panties could fall off of her. With her in just her shoes and stockings, she deemed herself exposed enough. “There. Is that good?”

“I’ll allow it,” Weiss said with a short nod.

Yang grinned as she leaned in closed, seeing how tight the stockings were around Blake’s upper thighs. “Damn~ Extra thick!”

Blake clenched her fist before kicking Yang away. “You don’t need to stare…”

“Well then, lead the way back, Blake, since you won’t be seen,” Ruby said, taking what Blake had said earlier as being fully serious.

Blake thought about being the first of them to be seen, and immediately started backpedaling. “Maybe Weiss or Yang should go first! In case of Grimm!”

“No… I think Ruby’s leadership is sound,” Weiss claimed, burning Blake’s pile of discarded clothes into ash. “Lead on, Blake! We trust your ability!”

Blake sighed before going off ahead, her tits and ass cheeks bouncing with each step she took. She jumped up into a tree before jumping on ahead.

Ruby suddenly swept Weiss off her feet, holding her close.

Weiss yelped when she felt their skin touch. “What are you doing, dolt!?”

“Well…if someone would see us, I can move faster and get you to safety!” Ruby claimed.

“Maybe…I could take that offer if Weiss doesn’t want it?” Yang asked.

Ruby looked up Yang slowly. “You’re too heavy…

“I am not!” Yang argued.

“Your boobs are like twenty pounds each…” Ruby muttered, running after Blake without another word.

Yang ran after them to try to keep up. “They are not!” Even as she said that, she was indeed being put off balance by her own jiggling tits.

One good but also bad thing was that they were nearing the designated location for students to meet up once they were done with their assignments, and that introduced the problem of just what they were going to do when they get there.

They were already tired enough, so sneaking back to Beacon wouldn’t be preferable when there were airships to take them back anyway, but taking an airship meant they would be naked with many of their classmates.

Blake landed in front of them and held up her hand to stop them, her tits bouncing just as sensually as Yang’s when her feet hit the ground. “Meetup is in the next clearing. We made it, but…”

“I already know the problem,” Weiss replies, moving a bit farther to see how many students were gathered around the airships.

“To make it worse, everyone made it back before us. Not like timing is part of the grade, but…” Blake gestured at the airships and how students were clustered all around them. “-if we go out there, we will be seen. Plain and simple.”

“Well…Pyrrha said that wardrobe malfunctions like this actually happen often to huntresses… Maybe we can play it off as normal?” Yang asked as she caught up.

“She told you that too, huh?” Weiss muttered under her breath. “I don’t _want_ to try it, but I am tired and we don’t have options.”

“Because most of our clothes have been reduced to ash,” Blake said as she cast a glare at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. “And Ruby left hers behind.”

“F-for the good of the team!” Ruby stammered, a blush returning to her face as she was reminded.

“Yeah, right. You’re enjoying this. I can tell,” Blake claimed.

“I-I am not!” Ruby yelped adorably, covering her pussy from Blake’s view as if she was worried Blake could see her pussy getting wet from more than just the rain.

Weiss clenched her fists as her own blush intensified. For her team, and mainly for Ruby, she had to take the sacrifice. She pushed past her team, sucking in a deep breath as she went.

“Wait, Weiss!” Ruby reached after her, only to be stopped by Yang.

Yang put up a mocking salute after Weiss. “Truly the greatest hero of us all! Small in body, but big in heart!”

Weiss stopped and glared back at Yang, flames seeming to burn in her eyes. “Don’t mock me.”

Yang swallowed loudly. “Go for it, ice queen!”

Weiss grumbled under her breath as she stepped into the clearing, her annoyance with Yang fading the second she could pretty much feel her classmates staring at her. She just squared her shoulders and tried to look as confident as possible. She was only a few steps closer when she heard the snaps of scroll cameras, and she immediately felt like covering up. Instead, she just kept walking as to hide her embarrassment.

Ruby watched after Weiss, swallowing loudly as she watched. “This isn’t right… We should do this as a team! Come on, Yang!” She grabbed Yang’s hand and pulled her along.

“Ruby! Wait!” Yang staggered along after Ruby, and before she knew it she and Ruby were also getting attention from several scroll cameras.

Weiss cleared her throat loudly when she came up to her classmates. “Where is Ms. Goodwitch?”

No vocal response came, as pretty much every student was gaping at Weiss’s naked body or focused on Ruby and Yang’s naked bodies, but Ren managed to point deeper into the crowd and was also covering his eyes like a proper gentleman, even going so far as to cover Nora’s eyes.

Weiss nodded and started pushing through the crowd, wincing each time she felt her chest or ass bump into someone. She felt a little more confident with Ruby and Yang now following her.

Ruby certainly tried to follow Weiss at least, but her and Yang’s bustier and more curvy bodies made it harder for them to get through the crowd of students.

Weiss eventually stopped when she saw Glynda. “Ms. Goodwitch!”

Glynda looked up from her scroll, blinking at Weiss. “Yes…Ms. Schnee?”

Weiss bit her lip as she now had to show herself off like this in front of her teacher. “My team…had poor luck in the forest. Our assignments are complete, but…” She gestured back at Ruby and Yang who had just caught up and were equally nude.

Glynda nodded awkwardly as she grabbed three towels for them. “And Ms. Belladonna?”

“Present,” Blake said as she came out of a different part of the crowd. She had stayed behind and looped her ribbon repeatedly around herself to make what looked like an actually decent one-piece swimsuit. She had sneakily gotten away with not exposing herself like the rest of her team.

Glynda gave the towels to Weiss, Ruby, and Yang, leaning in to whisper into Weiss’s ear. “It happens,” she whispered, trying to make Weiss feel a little better.

Weiss just nodded as she wrapped her towel around herself. “The…pictures?” She gestured at all of the students who had taken pictures of her nude form.

“I…can’t say anything can be done about them.” Glynda backed away as Ruby and Yang also got wrapped up in towels. “Everyone is here! We’re returning to Beacon!”

And like that, everyone started piling into the airships, eager to get back.

Weiss glared at Blake out of the corner of her eye, waiting for everyone else to get in the airships first. “You couldn’t bite the bullet, now could you?”

Blake nudged Weiss’s side playfully. “I used what I had.”

Weiss rolled her eyes before nudging Blake back. “Yeah, you did.” She then ran after Ruby to find airship seating with her.

Blake went in last, and when she went in, she noticed eyes were on her now. She blinked and looked around for her team, finding Ruby, Weiss, and Yang seated at the far end and had one seat saved for her. She also noticed black ribbon leading up to Weiss’s hand, where the Schnee heiress was holding her Gambol Shroud.

If Weiss took Gambol Shroud, and the ribbon had been coming off then…

Blake widened her eyes and looked down, finding her makeshift clothing had become unraveled long ago. She was now the one naked and didn’t have a towel like the rest of her team! She quickly ran in their direction, her blush igniting back to deep crimson in an instant. “H-hey!”

Weiss just grinned at her playfully, holding the ribbon out to her.

Blake grabbed her ribbon back and tried to wrap it back around her, but she ended up fumbling a lot in her haste which gave her viewers even better views. Her ribbon would end up touching her body in the most sensual ways, like slipping between her tits and rubbing against her nipples. When she tried to get the ribbon between her legs, it slipped between her ass cheeks and rubbed very noticeably against her pussy. She eventually gave up when she couldn’t make it work, reaching out and grabbing Weiss’s towel.

Weiss yelped and grabbed back before Blake could pull it off of her. “You already have your ribbon! Let go!”

Blake pulled harder. “I-I can’t get it on right now! Your dirty trick ruined it!”

Ruby and Yang just blinked at each other as if silently asking each other if they should break up the fight. They came to the best decision, watching their hot lesbian crushes have a hot lesbian fight.

Weiss was pulled up to her feet as her towel was pulled off of her, and she stumbled into Blake, knocking them both over.

They tumbled for a bit, getting wrapped up in Blake’s ribbon as they did. When they recovered, they were tied together at the hips, both of them now perfectly scissoring each other in the lewdest way possible.

Ruby swallowed loudly. “Nice…”

“Absolutely…” Yang added as she looked up Weiss and Blake.

Blake noticed the position they were in and immediately started to try to untie them, shuddering when doing so made her pussy rub roughly against Weiss’s.

Weiss widened her eyes when she felt it too. “Wait-! Stop-! If you do it that rough, then-!”

Blake felt it just as Weiss was, the friction of their wet pussies being more than enough to build up something, and the entire situation had already been uncontrollably erotic.

Weiss and Blake let out erotic moans so beautiful that it blessed the ears of everyone on the airship, and their moans were complimented by them climaxing, making their pussies even wetter than they were already.

The two girls had been photographed and recorded this whole time, and they gave what would be the highlight show for Beacon students for a very long time.

\-----

Meanwhile in the control room, Glynda was going over what had happened to each student of her class. “I told you that having you watch the students was a bad idea.”

Qrow shrugged from his place in the corner. “I didn’t watch anything. I just wanted to know how teams did if I led a few more Grimm into the mix, and maybe a little bad luck.” He started drinking from his flask.

“Mainly team RWBY it would seem…” Glynda muttered.

Qrow stopped drinking after a particularly loud swig. “Did…something go wrong with the bad luck?”

Glynda took in a deep breath. “No. Everyone went normal. At least, that is what I am going to tell my students.”


End file.
